Falls are a leading cause of injuries for children and toddlers in the home. Safety gates can be used around the home to prevent children from entry into a staircase region or keep the children in a safe area in the home where they can be watched by a caregiver. Additionally, safety gates can be used to prevent movement of small household pets into unwanted spaces or rooms.